


Mr. Centaur in the Great War

by yaya1029



Series: Centaur AU [4]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Bondage, Centaur Erik, Centaurs, Erik Has Feelings, Fanart, Gags, Human Charles, Human/Monster Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poor Charles Xavier, Shell Shock, World War I, World War II, ponnies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaya1029/pseuds/yaya1029
Summary: In this AU centaurs are engage with human society.Sargent Lehnsherr has luckily survived from the great war, yet he have to send his boy into another war that he could not even imagine.I saw a post on the internet mentioning that during the first world war, horses had played a significant role on the battlefield. However, their influence diminished when it comes to the second world war due to the rapid development of weapons and tanks. I think it will be interesting if the war horse is replaced by another intellectual, human-alike species.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Centaur AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735432
Comments: 13
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another universe if Erik was forced to involve in human's war.


	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world has changed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young man return from Dunkirk.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omake of the previous chapter.

“You’re here.”

“I’m not going back. I swear I’m not going back again, Erik. But I feel myself still on that bloody beach since every time when I close my eyes.”


	8. Chapter 8




End file.
